


Ritualistic

by cat_77



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between honoring cultures and just getting the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritualistic

**Author's Note:**

> For emeraldteal's prompt of "Team, weird/funny alien fertility rights."

“Damn it, Sheppard, she said the headdress needs to go this way,” Rodney huffed, reaching up and adjusting it just so. It looked ridiculous, but so did his hair on a good day, so it worked in its own odd way.

John squirmed a bit, readjusting the heavy leather tunic and playing with one of the beaded ties. “Where’s this supposed to go?” he asked as he swung it back and forth in front of him.

“I have a few ideas,” Ronon smirked from his side, equally bedecked in leather and beads. Rodney was the last to get dressed, having reasoned that he should get the other two to the exacting standards required from the ritual write up provided by Teyla, and they could use each other as a reference to make sure he fit the bill as well.

“Isn’t this all a bit too… much?” Sheppard whined. Rodney knew his tones well and, yes, that most definitely counted as a whine. “I mean, I know the end goal here, and I’m all about cultural understanding and diversity and all that, but it seems like this should be a lot more simple and a lot less…”

“Elaborate?” Rodney finished for him, finally reaching for his own gear. “You’re the one who promised we would adhere to Pegasus cultural standards,” he shrugged.

“Sheppard’s right,” Ronon said, his own hand drifting down to one of the beaded ties. “On Sateda there’d be none of this. You want a kid, you have sex, preferably lots of it.”

Rodney looked to John who looked to Ronon and back to Rodney. “You know…” John started.

“He’s from Pegasus, I say we embrace his cultural standards,” Rodney reasoned, his lips already quirking into a grin.

John pulled off his ridiculous headdress, face lit in glee. “Can’t argue with that,” he agreed.

He started to pull off his heavy tunic as well, but Ronon stopped him with a hand on his arm, a long trail of beads wrapped between his fingers. “Trust me, we’ll find a use for it.”

“Can’t argue with that either,” Rodney shrugged, gathering up his outfit and heading out to where Teyla awaited.


End file.
